Atonement
Atonement is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located in the Theospiti Temple Ruins in the Kingdom of Tantal. It must be viewed to unlock Herald's Lv 2 Key Affinity. Introduction Eulogimenos :"So, you have awakened the sealed Blade." Herald's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Your Majesty..." |-|Nia= : :"Your Majesty..." |-|Zeke= : :"Old man..." |-|Mòrag= : :"King Eulogimenos..." Eulogimenos :"It's been quite some time since I last saw this place. We used to play here as children, you know." Herald's Driver :"..." Eulogimenos :"Tell me, do you know why the Theospiti Temple was destroyed?" Herald's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I haven't a clue." |-|Nia= : :"Beats me." |-|Zeke= : "I know it's been in ruins since forever, but no one ever told me why." |-|Mòrag= : :"I'm afraid I do not." Eulogimenos :"It's because a Blade went berserk. They say the Blade was so powerful, its Driver couldn't hope to control it. There was nothing anyone could do. The incident was resolved when the Driver took their own life. With that, the Blade was sealed in its Core Crystal. As a warning to future generations, it was buried here in the temple where the tragedy took place." Herald's Driver :"You mean, the Blade that went berserk is..." Eulogimenos :"Your suspicions are correct. That Blade was Herald." Herald :"I have no memory of the event, but I believe it to be true. At times, I feel something. A kind of...limitless power, dwelling within me. Your Majesty, you may punish me as you see fit. Even if it means breaking my Core Crystal into a thousand pieces and burying me for all eternity.." Herald's Driver :(How should I answer Herald?) Option 1 (Herald Trust +900) Herald's Driver :"I'll respect your decision." Herald :"Thank you. Well then, Your Majesty." Eulogimenos :"Wait. I think it's a little early to pronounce judgement just yet. And if the legends speak truth, you, Herald, could be a valuable asset in the wars to come. Now, your Driver is the bearer of great aptitude and strength. Above all else, they possess an unyielding soul. And may we mention that they are acting alongside the Aegis? Your Driver today is the very opposite of your Driver of yesteryear. You will not run wild. So, I did not come here to seal you away. No, all I ask is that you wield your power as you see fit, and that you serve your Driver well." Herald :"..." Herald's Driver :"Herald...?" Herald :"Understood. If that's what it takes to repent my sins, then so be it." Eulogimenos :"Dear, oh dear. It seems it's going to take her a while to understand that. Take care of her." Herald's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Sure. You can count on me!" |-|Nia= : :"Sure. You can count on me!" |-|Zeke= : :"Sure. You can count on me!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Leave it to me, Your Majesty." Option 2 (Herald Trust +1000) Herald's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I'll keep you in check." Herald :"Rex..." |-|Nia= : :"I'll keep you in check." Herald :"Nia..." |-|Zeke= : :"I'll keep you in check." Herald :"Zeke..." |-|Mòrag= : :"I'll keep you in check." Herald :"Mòrag..." Eulogimenos :"Ha ha! Just as I thought. Listen well, Herald. I believe your Driver trusts in you deeply. And I trust your Driver just the same. Even if you had some recollection of the past, you need not dwell on it. Don't let yourself be chained to the past. Become your Driver's strength. That's all I ask." Herald :"But still, I have to atone somehow..." Eulogimenos :"I understand how you feel, but you must remember that there are many ways to atone for one's sins. Aiding your Driver in the fierce battles to come is one such way." Herald :"You think so?" Herald's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Yeah, we need you, Herald. Don't trap yourself in the past. Come with us. We'll fight together." |-|Nia= : :"Yeah, we need you, Herald. No point crying over spilled milk. Come with us. Fight with us!" |-|Zeke= : :"Yeah, we need you, Herald. What happened, happened. But now, we want you on our side. Come with us!" |-|Mòrag= : :"That's right. We need you, Herald. The past is the past. You should leave it behind and fight at our side." Herald :"...All right. I'll try." Eulogimenos :"Worry not. Whatever happens, just remember: You have an esteemed Driver by your side." Herald :"Your Majesty...thank you." Eulogimenos :"Think nothing of it. I expect great things of you." Category:Kingdom of Tantal Heart-to-Hearts Category:Herald Heart-to-Hearts